


Ecstasy

by bitacrytic



Series: abc sterek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Deity Au, Smut, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitacrytic/pseuds/bitacrytic
Summary: Derek was pretty sure that the large, needy eyes currently looking up at him and the hands stroking along his shoulders and down his back, were signs that someone wanted a little more than cuddling.





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to delete a smut scene from a fic I'm working on but I decided to upload it here. No sense in letting it go to wastee. If it seems disjointed... please bear with me :D

Derek realized he had not eaten the whole day as he lay there, in bed with Stiles. He figured he would wait till the god slept off, then he would make his way to the kitchen to scrape up something to fill his human stomach.

But as it stood between them, Stiles did not seem very eager to fall asleep. If anything, he lay there in Derek’s arms, holding on tightly with one hand as he stroked up and down Derek’s arm, as if lost in thought. Derek did not know what more he could do to take away the hurt that he knew Stiles was feeling. He could not begin to fathom the inner workings of a deity, but if this one had deemed Derek worthy, he was going to make damn sure that he was worthy. If this was what Stiles wanted, Derek was more than willing to give it to him.

Without thinking, he leaned forward and placed a dry kiss on the back of Stiles’ neck and the body in his arms froze for a second.

“Sorry.” Derek said. “I don’t know why I did that.” He said as Stiles turned around, remaining within Derek’s grasp till they were facing each other.

“It’s okay.” Stiles said, resting his hand on Derek’s shoulders. “I don’t mind.”

Derek’s eyebrows rose so high, he was sure they would disappeared into his hairline. He may have been out of the dating pool for long and it was probably years since he so much as looked at a man funny, but Derek was pretty sure that the large, needy eyes currently looking up at him and the hands stroking along his shoulders and down his back, were signs that _someone_ wanted a little more than cuddling.

“Are you sure?” He asked, not bothering with context. Who needed context anyway? Anyone in the room currently thinking of anything but sex at the moment needed to get their head checked.

This time, when he leaned forward, Stiles met him halfway, crushing their lips together in a soft, dragging kiss that had Derek sighing contently. He could not quite put his finger on what was making it feel so good… so right, except for the fact that he was kissing a god. That had to count for something, right? There had to be a reason why Stiles was sucking on his lips and licking into him with such fervor that Derek could not remember a time in his entire life that he had felt so alive.

“I want…” Stiles whispered between breaths and kisses. “I want to suck you.”

Derek laughed, unable to help himself at the crudeness of Stiles’ words.

“Can I?” He asked.

“Okay.” Derek said, nodding as Stiles pushed him over and climbed unto his body, unbuttoning Derek’s trousers and pushing it down as Derek lifted his hips to allow better access. “Don’t hurt yourself.” He said, when Stiles took him by the dick and rubbed, massaging him as he removed him from his pants.

Derek moaned, lifting his legs a little without even thinking about it. When he looked down at Stiles, he was whispering words to Derek’s dick, talking to it, cajoling it like he expected it to give permission.

“It’s okay.” Derek said.

Seconds later, he was banging his head back against the pillow when Stiles took him in his mouth, completely devoid of a gag reflex.

“Oh god!” Derek prayed. “ _Ayuadame_! Help me!” He said.

Once Stiles began to suck, Derek’s eyes fell closed, sinking deeper and deeper into a pit of ecstasy as everything else around him seemed to drown away. He raised his hands, slipping it into Stiles’ hair and thanking the gods, he could hold on to something because he felt like if there was nothing to anchor him; he might never make it back… never find himself again.

He could feel the pressure building in his gut, the longer Stiles sucked and the deeper he seemed to want to go. Derek just wanted more, but he did not know to which extent he could ask. A god was sucking his dick, for god’s sake. What more could he ask for?

As soon as he felt a finger poke at his hole, Derek’s eyes flew open.

“What… what are you doing?” He asked.

But Stiles did not reply, choosing to release Derek’s dick with a loud pop as he sucked on Derek’s balls. His eyes fluttered again, fighting to stay sane from the pleasure he was being given, but someone was playing with his asshole. Derek had been with men in his lifetime, but it had been a while since he let anyone near his hole.

When he felt Stiles’ tongue swipe across it, Derek bolted off the bed, shifting a little as Stiles sat up, looking dazed and disgruntled. Almost as if going down on Derek had been a more pleasurable experience for _him_ than it had been for Derek.

“You can’t.” Derek said, mentally struggling to put his foot down.

“Did I do something wrong?” Stiles asked, his lips glistening with spit and pre-cum. As he spoke, Derek could not get thought out of his head that sucking his dick had done that… had made Stiles’ lips slick and swollen.

“You want… you want to lick me… there?” He asked, unsure of what was going on.

“Do you not do that?” Stiles asked in confusion.

“Why?” Derek asked, equally confused. “You don’t know what’s down there. I may have done things without… cleaning properly.”

“Ah.” Stiles said, nodding as if he finally understood. He held his hand up as towel materialized in his palm, hanging with the weight of wetness. “Lie down.” Stiles said and Derek obeyed, wondering what was going on. “I understand that you may be uncomfortable letting someone see you down there if you are not… clean. I wouldn’t mind. It’s all a part of your body anyway.”

“Eww.” Derek said, droping his head in the pillows and feeling his dick grow more and more limp. They were referencing shit and poop and there was nothing less sexy than talking about shit and poop when sex was on the table.

“Spread your legs.” Stiles said as Derek looked at him suspiciously. “I want to wipe you.”

Derek looked at the towel.

“I’m not a kid.”

“I want to suck you and you won’t let me if you think you are unclean.”

Well! That was not Derek’s only concern but he spread his legs anyway.

He moved when Stiles lifted one leg and tried to turn him around till he was finally on his belly. And then he dragged Derek back, keeping him in a semi-kneeling position as a pillow was slid under him.

He felt so exposed, just lying there. He had only ever bottomed once in his life and that was his first and last time. He had been a sophomore High School and the Student Body President had followed him around, buying him gifts, showering him favors and making all sorts of promises. By the time they finally got some privacy, Derek had regretted everything when the much larger boy was pressing his dick into Derek and everything had _hurt_.

He did not cry though. At least, Derek does not remember ever crying that day. But after that, he never bottomed again. If he so much as looked at a man, he was sure no one would have any business with his asshole, for any reason.

Until now.

Stiles spread his cheeks and wiped at his asshole with the wet cloth, causing a shiver up and down Derek’s body.

“Relax.” Stiles told him from behind, leaning over him as he wiped again and again, massaging Derek’s cheeks with his free hand till Derek was a little more relaxed in his hands. Just as he started getting used to it again, Stiles continued from where he stopped, opening Derek up and licking up and down his hole with fervor and devotion.

“Auw!” Derek mewled, unable to control his twitching. It tickled, but more than that, his dick was excited by it. It felt strange to have someone playing with his ass, but at the same time, it also felt pleasurable. When the first finger slipped in, Derek clenched around it, reaching behind to hold unto to Stiles’ hair once again. “Please.” He begged, not sure what he was begging for. He wanted Stiles to continue, but he was too confused to know what else he wanted.

“Easy.” Stiles urged, putting his lips back there as he licked and prodded at it, still massaging away at his ass. “I’ll make you feel good.”

“I feel so good.” Derek promised him as a second finger slipped it and he groaned, burying his face in his sheets, unable to fathom how much he had been missing for years. It had taken him a while to learn that anal sex was not just done by sticking a dick in a hole, but there were such things as preparation and lubrication and making sure the person was ready for you.

He had learned to do that, mostly because he wanted his partners as satisfied as he was, by the end of the encounter. But he had never known the bottoms had it this good. As the third finger joined the other two, Derek pulled himself up to his knees, giving Stiles a better view and more access. He could feel his body loosening up and opening, getting freer down there. He did not want to be so empty anymore.

“ _Estoi listo_. I’m ready.” He told Stiles, tapping him on the head as he ground his ass back into Stiles’ face, seeking his tongue… wanting Stiles to give him everything. “Get it… fuck me, my god.”

Before he could issue another plea, he felt the tip of Stiles’ dick press into him just a little as his body quivered again, trying to accept the pressure. When he nodded into the bed and tapped Stiles again, he pushed even further into Derek.

“FUCK!” he cussed, throwing his head back as he pushed himself up and knelt, with Stiles plastering himself across Derek’s back. “Do it. I can take it.” He said as Stiles began to move, holding him by the hips and rocking into him slowly and dragging it out as he hit a spot in Derek that took his breath away for a second. He gasped, unsure what was happening.

“Just relax. It’s just a love spot.” Stiles explained as if Derek was virgin who had no idea what a prostate was. He knew how the male body worked. He had touched other people’s… love spots. He just never knew it would feel this way. Wrapping his hands around his dick, he arched at Stiles as the god groaned behind him.

“I’m good.” He moaned when Stiles continued to move, rocking faster, gripping Derek tight as he fell back to the bed, unable to take the pressure to his knees, but unable to ask for it to stop. It could not, should not stop. Not until forever. The added pleasure of Stiles’ dick behind him and Derek’s hands, tugging at his own dick felt too good to be true. Derek was ready to spend his life on his knees, getting fucked by a god. “Oh god!” He said out loud. “ARGH!” He yelled, coming as he spilled his cum unto the pillow beneath him, clenching so tight that he thought his asshole would squeeze Stiles’ dick right off.

Stiles held him in his hands, letting Derek shudder the orgasm from his body for what felt like hours. He could not think. He could not feel. All he knew in that moment was that his dick could not stop releasing.

When he finally collapsed unto the bed, limp and unable to move, Stiles picked up the pace behind him, using him, fucking into him to hard that whatever shivers of pleasure was left in Derek was jerking out of him.  By the time Stiles was coming, empting into him, Derek was screaming again, unable to stop the words coming out of his mouth. At some point, he was very sure he was praying in Spanish to a Polish god. And he did not care. He just lay there, pouring his heart out in praise and worship to the man… the god who had just fucked his brains out of his skull.

 


End file.
